


Drunk in love

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his drunken state, Michael is telling every body how he feels about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I need /your/prompts!
> 
> Please, I'm like.. Ficterbell? I need prompts to live! (man that was lame forget everything)
> 
> but if you want to prompt me, it's tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Everyone knew Michael was drunk. Hell, even Michael knew he was drunk. Normally he’d deny it or try to pretend he wasn’t but Michael was obnoxiously declaring it as he downed yet another shot.

“I’m drunk!” He yelled in Ryan’s face as the older man tried to hand him a glass of water. Michael took it clumsily and brought it to his nose to smell it. His poor motor skills had him dipping his nose into it instead. Michael’s face crumpled as he ripped his face from the drink. “This isn’t alcohol!” He slurred and shoved the glass back towards Ryan. Most of its contents spilt from the glass and onto the floor. Ryan was particularly annoyed that some of it had splashed upon his shirt.

“That’s precisely why I gave it to you. If you’re going to drink so much, you ought to keep hydrated.” Ryan told his boyfriend as he wisely took the glass from Michael’s hands. Ryan brought it back to the sink to fill it back up. Ryan turned to hand it back to Michael only to be met with a dopey smile.

 

 

“Ryan, I love you.” Michael said the sentiment and new heat filled his already flushed cheeks. Ryan smiled and guided the glass of water into Michael’s hand. “You’re so smart.” The red head slurred and Ryan laughed at him. Michael frowned. To Ryan’s dismay, Michael cast the water aside. Ryan tried not to put space between them when Michael stumbled forward and squished Ryan’s cheeks together.

“Don’t laugh, Ryan – it’s true. You’re the smartest.” Michael declared. Ryan sighed as he gently eased Michael’s hands from his face and held them instead.

“Thank you Michael, I appreciate it. Now take heed of my wisdom and drink some water.” Ryan suggested again as he guided Michael’s hands back to the glass. Michael giggled and finally let Ryan help him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Once he’d escaped from Ryan’s clutches, Michael wandered through the house for someone else to bother. Michael found Gavin in the hallway. He’d been making his way to Ryan and Michael but Gavin supposed it was okay that Michael had found him first. He was tipsy but not as drunk as Michael was.

“Michael, my boi.” Gavin giggled as he held Michael steady by grabbing onto his shoulders. Michael hummed in content and leaned into Gavin’s space. Gavin wasn’t deterred and he sighed in content when Michael let his head rest upon Gavin’s shoulder.

“You smell good.” Michael murmured into Gavin’s shirt and he inhaled so that he could get as much of Gavin’s cologne into his lungs. There was also the hint of alcohol and hair gel mixed into it but it was just so Gavin that Michael didn’t care.

 

 

“Thanks, Michael.” Gavin said back as he moved to wrap his arms around Michael and hug him. Michael was often so soft, loud and abrasive when he was drunk and so it felt nice to just cuddle him for a bit. Of course, it couldn’t last long and Gavin jumped when Michael attempted to return the favour. Michael’s clumsy hands brushed past Gavin’s ribs and the Brit squawked like a bird in surprise. The noise caused Michael to laugh. At first it was barely a chuckle and the it evolved into deep, hearty belly laughs that had Gavin’s cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

“Michael, it’s not funny.” Gavin pouted as Michael straightened up to laugh in his face.

 

 

Gavin was surprised by how quickly Michael became serious. His dimpled smile disappeared into a stony, hardened glare.

“You’re right.” Michael said solemnly. Gavin was sure he’d get whiplash from how quickly the mood changed. Michael reached out and poked Gavin upon the nose. His finger lingered and pushed the obnoxiously large feature into Gavin’s face. “It’s not funny, it’s fucking adorable.”

“Michael,” Gavin said softly. He hated being complimented, he never thought it true.

“It is, Gav – it’s one of the many reasons I love you.” Michael reiterated and Gavin shifted uncomfortably under all of the praise.

“Stop it.” Gavin whined.

“But you’re so fucking cute.” Michael reiterated, much louder and harsher.

“Okay, okay.” Gavin relented and Michael grinned at him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

After Gavin had slunk away in embarrassment, Michael had tried to find someone else to talk to. On his journey he realised he had to piss and decided to take a detour to the bathroom. The door was shut, sure sign that there was already somebody in there. Michael didn’t care – both because he was too tipsy to and also because he’d seen everyone in the house’s dick before so it was nothing new. He shoved the door open with more force necessary and followed it with a small hop into the bathroom. It used to just be a toilet but it had had to be converted into a shower room too because six men in the house required more than two bathrooms. Sharing showers proved too distracting and often lead to often, less productive things that got them more dirty than it did clean.

 

 

“Geoff?” Michael questioned when he saw his moustached boyfriend with his back to him. His facial hair had grown so long that Michael could see the ends of it protruding past his cheeks. Michael had thought he was alone, at first until Ray squeaked in embarrassment when he saw Michael staring at them. Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked at them both. He didn’t say anything, not at first. He walked slowly to the toilet, lifted the lid (and he’d left the door open too which really annoyed his boyfriends).

“Don’t mind me, boys – I’ll just be pissing over here.” Michael drawled as he tugged his fly down.

“Classy.”Geoff snorted as he did his best to cover Ray. Ray wasn’t shy about his body, not by a long shot, but he’d been caught off guard and Geoff knew he’d be a little embarrassed.

 

 

Michael’s pee was awfully loud in the almost silence of the bathroom. The only other sound was the water from the shower.

“Geoff, your ass is so cute.” Michael said without shame. The older man cackled at Michael’s abrupt confession.

“Thanks Michael, it’s my best feature.” Geoff joked.

“Nah, your moustache is your best feature.” Michael countered.

“You bet your ass it is.” Geoff replied proudly.

“Gay.” Ray added unhelpfully.

 

 

“Well, yeah Ray. You two are in a shower together.” Michael reminded him.

“It’s a totally homo free shower.” Ray scoffed.

“I just cleaned your dick.” Geoff said with air quotes. Ray blushed at the mere accusation and Michael giggled at their exchange. He’d long since stopped peeing and was actually in the process of wiping and putting away.

“God, I love Ray’s dick.” Michael downright moaned, “You’re going to have to let me have it later.” Michael demanded and Ray sputtered.

“Michael, jesus Christ.” Ray hissed and Geoff laughed lowly at the younger man’s freak out.

“No, I’m not the messiah but I’m pretty close.” Michael said as he exited, clicking his tongue and pointing at Ray as though he were a crazed fan screaming too loud at a concert.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Jack!” Michael yelled. He hadn’t seen the ginger all night and he yearned for his boyfriend.

“What?” Came Jack’s reply from the sitting room. Michael smiled at his brashness and he followed the sound. Jack was watching a rerun of a football game on the TV, arms stretched across the back of the couch and a can of beer resting upon his belly.

“My Jackie-poo.” Michael hummed as he walked into the living room. His steps were wonky and slow, the alcohol in his system finally wearing him down. Jack wasn’t given anymore warning before Michael fell into his lap. The ginger startled as Michael sprawled across him like a cat. He’d managed to be graceful enough to turn as he fell, landing upon his back and staring up at Jack in content.

 

 

“Hello, Michael.” Jack greeted as he dragged his arm off of the back of the couch so that it could rest upon Michael’s stomach. Michael reached up and played with Jack’s beard.

“I haven’t seen you all day.” Michael pouted and Jack shrugged.

“I’ve been busy.” Jack said as a form of apology.

“You should never be too busy for me.” Michael sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Jack laughed as Michael nuzzled his face against Jack’s belly. He had to catch his beer before it tumbled down and onto Michael’s face. It would have been funny but would have definitely ruined the moment.

“You should be.” Michael murmured into Jack’s belly.

 

 

“God, you’re so warm.” Michael hissed. Jack smiled down at him, his attention diverted from the game playing upon the T.V to something much more important.

“You’re pretty warm yourself.” Jack replied. He realised after a few moments that Michael hadn’t heard him. It seemed the alcohol had finally caught up to his body and Michael’s breathing slowed as he settled down across Jack’s lap. Jack suppressed a squeal of happiness and instead basked in the glow that he’d been chosen. Michael was very much like a cat in that way, he wasn’t too fond of cuddling but when he wanted to – you’d know. While it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, Jack was happy and at the end of the day – so was Michael. He’d have a terrible headache in the morning and his boyfriends would have such wonderful stories to tell about him but that was the price he’d pay. At least they knew he loved them.


End file.
